Two Of A Kind
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Conner was not the only clone to be made at the laboratory, he had a 'sibling' of sorts. Made with the DNA of Superman And Wonder Woman. Yet with an attitude much like Batman, how will the team handle the new addition?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Of A Kind**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary:** Conner was not the only clone to be made at the laboratory, he had a 'sibling' of sorts. Made with the DNA of Superman And Wonder Woman. Yet with an attitude much like Batman, how will the team handle the new addition?

* * *

**AN: Here's to hoping it doesn't get taken down, if it does I have it posted on the other two sites I have joined, which will have ALL my work in all its glory. The stuff posted here has been GREATLY edited and even some chapters and fics will not be uploaded here due to the TOS. :(**

**~W.K.**

* * *

Conner moved in his sleep, a light sheen of sweat dusting his brow as he tangled himself up in his sheets. A familiar dream playing out behind his eyes.

_He was groggy, only days old, yet a full formed teenager. He heard light talking as he floated in the cool liquid, a mask over his face pumping air into his lungs. His vision was blurred by the green-tinted water. He was alone and scared. He thrashed about lightly, but finally calmed as something touched him._

_It felt familiar, comforting even. He stilled his body curling toward the other person who was in the large tank with him. A sea of black silk clouded his vision as he was pulled closer to a smaller body. He curled around it, pale skin flashing through the curtain of inky black hair._

_He caught sight of bright blue orbs boring into his own._

_He was safe._

_Loved._

He jumped as he woke up, a loud curse escaping him as his alarm went off. He groggily sat up, smashing the alarm clock and grumbled, "Crap, not another one." Every time he woke up from that odd dream – nightmare – whatever it was, he had a hard time controlling his strength and was usually grumpy all day long.

Hopefully, Kid Flash wasn't going to be too much of a pain in the ass today – though he knew it was unlikely, but he could still hope. With a low grumble, he kicked off his sheets and got up, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers and a black sleeping t-shirt and shuffled his way into his bathroom.

He did his usual routine of showering and brushing his teeth. He moved back into his room and pulled on his usual clothes, black t-shirt with the Superman symbol – the closest he would get to his 'father', seeing as the man hated him – and a pair or blue jeans. He ran a hand through his short, still semi-wet black hair and exited his room.

With slow lazy steps, he entered the living room and sat on the couch, ignoring the way M'gaan prattled on and on about something since she was always talking. Yet, he had given up getting too annoyed by it since it only just wasted energy. Instead, he turned her out and glanced at the huge blank screen that was their TV.

He didn't know how much time passed by, but he was pulled out of his thoughts of black inky hair and sky-blue eyes when Robin entered the room looking flustered and upset. He turned slowly to the older boy – technically, he _was_ only two months old – and watched as he tried to gather everyone's attention.

He had no idea when everyone had gathered in the living room, though he simply pushed the thought away as Robin turned to look at them, "We just got a lead on another facility like the one we found Conner in," He paused lightly to let it sink in and braced himself as he uttered his next sentence, "They have another clone, and she has Superman's and Wonder Woman's DNA." He winced as the uproar began.

M'gann gasped and began asking him question after question, none of which he could answer. Wally let out a low whistle imagining how a female Conner would look and then cringed.

Aqualad merely kept to himself, trying to plan out the next course of action.

Conner stilled, a flash of a pale feminine face and bright blue eyes running through his mind's eye. He clenched his fist, not caring he had broken the couch. Everyone turned to him and winced at the fury in his eyes.

"We're going to get her. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Robin was antsy as he hacked into the system of the building where the other clone was being kept. And all the while, he could feel Conner's heated gaze on his back. Never had they seen him this worked up or angry. He was positively livid and he was glad he didn't have heat vision like his 'father' or he would have been burnt to a crisp by now.

"Hurry up." Conner's voice was a low growl making the elder boy twitch and move faster. Every second they wasted was a second she could be in trouble, maybe even being experimented on..

He didn't like that thought...

He blinked as Aqualad placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself, Superboy." As always, his voice was calm and serene, and that only served to irate him. With a shrug of his large shoulders, he moved away from the elder male and bit his lip. He ignored M'gann's worried glance as she floated above them, bending the light around them to make them invisible to the naked eye and the various cameras that were strewn about.

How he want to just barge in, grab her, and get the hell out of dodge, yet that plan had been shot down; they needed to know why she was made and all that other crap. He didn't care why she was created, just that she was made and needed to be with him.

He didn't know where the overly-possessive feeling came from, blaming it on Lex Luthor's DNA, and honestly, he really didn't care. He turned toward the door as it opened as Robin gave a cocky grin, "Ta-da–" He walked past him and entered the building, ignoring Robin's annoyed huff.

Robin sighed as they all followed him into the lab, flashbacks of the last one they entered floating in their minds, making them shiver. In no time, the team made quick work of the guards and were in the main computer room within seconds. He quickly stepped up to the main computer and began hacking into it, "You know, glaring at me won't make this go any faster. If you're that impatient, then go look for her." He didn't mean to snap, it was rare for him to do so, but Conner was breathing down his neck.

Conner glared, also on edge and stalked out of the room with M'gann following him. Kid Flash went on ahead, no doubt checking each room of the building and was back at his side in a few minutes with an excited grin on his face, "I found her! And she's naked!" He grinned, ignoring the dark glare shot his way and merely pointed down a long hallway, "That way, all the way at the end. She's inside a tube thingie like you were when we fou– okay, just ignore me then…" He trailed off as Conner began a light jog toward the room.

M'gann offered him a small smile, "He's just worried, is all."

Kid Flash nodded, "Yeah, I know, but he's still a jerk." He laughed as M'ggan floated after her crush. She paused as she came to the doorway and felt like an outsider. Conner had broken open the glass tube and was cradling a still wet young woman on the ground; his hands wiping her dark raven locks away from her face as she laid there, still unconscious.

She looked around and grabbed a nearby lab coat and offered it to him, "Conner, here. Use this." He gave her a small glance and took the coat, draping it over the unconscious woman in his arms. Then went back to take in her features and noticing that they were the same ones from his dream. He stood up cradling her body to his and glanced back at the tube she was kept in. There was a name plate over the tube. He read it aloud. "Kagome." He liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

M'gann smiled at the still unconscious younger woman, reading her mind and finding out she had been drugged before being placed in the 'healing tank' and would be out for a few more hours.

"Welcome to the team, Kagome."


End file.
